A New Perspective
by Mac7
Summary: What if some one was accepted to Hogwarts yet didn't want to go? What if she was perfectly content with her punkish style of life? Use your imagination or see my version of the tale.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One, Crazy Antics  
  
"No. No. And no once more." I argued, feeling like the mature one in the debate of My Parents versus Myself, round one.  
  
"But it's an honor to be accepted! We went to the very same school and gained an amazing experience." My mother said, trying to convince me peacefully about one of those life-changing topics.  
  
"But I don't want to turn out like you!" I blurted out truthfully, regretting how harsh I sounded.  
  
"Why don't you want to go?" My father asked, always avoiding arguments with an endless string of questions.  
  
"Lets see, my friends are here, my future is here. oh and did I mention my life is here?" I sarcastically acted out thinking carefully to find each reason, knowing I was dangerously close to crossing the line.  
  
Next thing I know I'm sitting in my room grouchily with the lights off, the typical punishment for a rebelling kid. I muttered as I let myself sink into my bed, watching the ceiling patterns alter under the illusions of my tired eyes. Why did that blooming school have to bother sending a letter? You'd expect magical folk knew when to leave a kid be, but of course they have to have some revolting-smelling bird fly straight into the kitchen, ruin my newly baked batch of cookies, and relive itself on the cookies as well. It cost the rest of my allowance to buy the ingredients to make those home-recipe treats, and they were for a friend's birthday too! Of course my parents didn't care a squat for the cookies, they were smiling with one of those 'I'm so proud I could cry' looks in their eyes while I looked like I could puke.  
  
The letter invited me to this school called Hogwarts. First off, what kind of name is that for a school? It's named after a pig's watery blisters! And the students can't be far off from creepy if they are one ounce like my parents, they insist on dragging wizardry life upon me, traveling constantly with floo powder, insisting I read about the history of wizardry and Quidditch. What none sense isn't it? I'm perfectly content here, as a muggle, with my muggle friends, my acceptable yet pestering muggle teachers, and wearing my casual camouflage pants and spiked collars. Imagine me, at some school of witches and wizards, wearing a spiked collar, walking around with my neon green short-cut hair and my trusty boots stomping every step of the way. There is no way I'm getting dragged into this whirlpool of idiotic acts. Wizardry folk are so quirky; they don't even bother to learn about normal stuff like phones and television. Picture life without a television! What would I do? Stare at some moving photograph all my life?  
  
Thoughts continued to twirl in my vast mind, one right after the other. How was I supposed to tell my friends that my parents were forcing me to learn how to wave a wand and fly on a broomstick? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, The Zoo of Weirdness  
  
Of course the next thing I know I'm in the middle of the train station with more luggage than the entire state of California. My parents aren't embarrassing me for a change, then again we have a very straight out relationship, they make a fool of me and I make a fool of them. Thus explaining my rebel appearance, though I would probably look like I do either way. It could be worse though, they could have forced me to wear the robes to the train station.  
  
Staring at the brick wall my parents expected me to go through, I found them wackier by the moment. "You guys take your medicine?" I jeered, my eyes on the wall. What was I suppose to do? Run into the wall, knock myself out, and imagine the rest? Some magic. My mom elbowed me with annoyance; with a sigh I rolled my eyes, prepared to make an absolute fool of myself. I just prayed no one had a video camera, though if it was video taped I could always send it in to one of those 'funniest this and that' shows and win a t-shirt. Tapping my left pocket of my baggy black pants I thanked myself for bringing band-aids, looked as if I would need them. Glaring at the wall I felt like an old time show down as I pushed myself forwards, turning quickly into a sprint. Something changed and I was in a new area, but there was no time to stop, I crashed.  
  
I didn't crash into a wall though. I guess that's a start. "Sorry," I mumbled, glad my parents were on the other side of the wall. Quickly I picked up my baggage from the ground and looked to whom I crashed into. "S'all right." The fellow said. He didn't look much older than me, but obviously had a clue what he was doing. Not the cutest bunch in the group, but at least I didn't run into some one that resembled Richard Simmons. His hair was a dirty blonde, like a brown with highlights, but I came to believe only girls bothered with high lights. Who knows?  
  
He smiled a friendly smile and told me his name, Ralph. Not the loveliest of names, but at least he wasn't named Sunflower or something along the hippie lines. I introduced myself and we stood there awkwardly for a little bit. Getting bored with the unusual feeling I said "See ya" and walked away. There wasn't magic in that moment, I mean in love, not magic magic. I can tell things will be very screwy. Glancing back I saw Ralph with his nose wrinkled in disgust as he made a face at me, quickly relaxing it as I turned around, acting like he didn't do anything, simply smiling. I shook my head as I turned back to look where I was going, a single word passed through my mind: Jackass. 


End file.
